Drabbles
by SitaraDevi
Summary: This all AllxOC and or ReaderxVarious I'm just writing drabbles for KHR for fun and just to warn you there is: OOC,Sweet-talk,TYL,and other stuff. Please don't read if you don't like drabbles. I warned you all...
1. Whistle: GokuderaxOC

Drabbles made by me but I don't own the character so yea the only person I own is my OC

Remember: I DONT OWN KHR

**Dedicating it to my best friends :)  
**

**WARNING: SOME OOC IN MY DRABBLES SO DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING BIG.**

**TYL Version~**

"Why are you such an idiot!"

"I wouldn't be if you sucked at teaching so much!"

"Neh, why don't we calm down for a bit?" Tsuna asked.

"Judaime! I can't stand this noisy pig!"

"Who're you calling a pig you old man!"

"I'm not old!"

"Then why is your hair white?" Rila retorted.

"It's silver!"

***TWWEEEET**

Rila and Gokudera both became silent wondering about the noise.

"You both are being annoying. So shut up before I shoot you."

"..."

"I'm sending you BOTH to the library."

"Why?"

A bullet fired missing but Rila got startled and hugged Gokudera. She instantly let go after realizing what she did.

"So that you can study for the Mafia Exam."

"..."

Gokudera still blushed slightly from her hug.

Reborn smirked as he left the room.

* * *

At the library Gokudera had a board out and his "teacher look".

"Hey!" Rila raised my hand.

"Nande?" He raised a brow.

"Why are you so old?"

"..."

She mentally laughed and smiled since it was so fun to tease, the most important thing she wanted to say was to confess her feelings but it was hard. Rila only thought he'd reject her. Being **friends **is better than being rejected...

Just before he could whack her in the head the lights in the library went out.

"What just happened?"

He heard a mumble looking through the darkness he tried to see where it came from.

_"There's no such things...There's no such things..." _Rila said hiding under the table._  
_

"Hey Rila?" He said in a small tone crouching down to her.

She yelped and attacked whoever was behind her.

"Owww! It's me!"

Rila didn't say anything she just put her head against his chest and held tightly. He stared for a while but really couldn't see anything. He knew how much she was afraid of the dark and didn't like being alone.

"Gokudera...I'm sorry" she whispered low.

"Rila." He kissed her forhead lightly but blushed furiously after.

_Why would he be so nice to me? _

She was shocked and mumbled "I love you" against his jacket.

"Baka. You have to say it to my face." He hit her on the head.

"Your the baka."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No"

"No."

"Yeah."

"..."

"Well I love you too." he said and gave her another kiss and she kissed back.

* * *

Me: Sounds very rusty to me. But I don't care Since I'll improve sooner or later :/

and I really love Gokudera even thought he sounds OOC I don't own KHR


	2. Extreme: RyoheixOC

I do not own KHR

I only own my OC and I tried making this chapter with some comedy.

**RyoheixOC**

The thing she hated the most was running. She couldn't help it since someone was always screaming in her ear when she left the house.

"EXTREME! I WILL BEAT YOU TO THE EXTREME IN BOXING!"

Rila ran as fast as she could to school

"Heh. To think this all started when I was boxing in gym…" She said to herself.

There were Ryohei's shouts behind her as she made it to school.

"Finally…" She exasperated.

"Hi Rila-san, are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"No."

She trudged herself to first period which happened to be boxing. _Damn Hibari for not letting her change her elective._

_

* * *

_

"YOU'RE HERE! LET'S FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Why do I always do this even though you lost?"

"I WILL SHOW YOU MY POWER!"

"This is the last fight for me."

She walked up to the ring with her boxing gloves facing Ryohei. He was blocking Rila's attacks but left himself open. She jabbed his stomach sending him flying.

"Okay…" Rila stared down at his unconscious body and sighed.

Ryohei woke up finding himself on Rila's lap. She realized he was awake so she headed towards the door.

"WILL YOU BE MY WIFE?"

"NANI?" She stopped in her tracks.

"I WANT A STRONG WOMAN BY MY SIDE!"

She had a mental image in her head. If she woke up every morning next to him all she would hear was him saying extreme. =_=''

She ran away blushing brightly as he got closer.

She yelled while running, "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"I WILL MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME TO THE EXTREME!" He chased after her.

End.

* * *

Me: Well I like this better since this was based on my friend's experience. LOL. Please leave a review~


	3. Food: HibarixOC

Fiore Vitali- Night Guardian (I know it sounds cheesey but I hear too much of moon guardian and snow guardian…who knows, I might make her into my official OC)

HibarixOC

Chapter 3: Food

"Yosh! Pitch it Yamamoto!"

"Okay!" The Japanese boy's silly expression turned very serious.

"Hey I don't think it's alright to to play at school on a holiday…." Tsuna cried.

"Don't worry Juudaime! We'll win this for sure."

The baseball flew towards Fiore at a fast speed and she tried swinging but missed.

"Strike one." The empire called.

"Reborn!" The brunette yelled.

"Hahahaha I got this Tsuna don't worry." The girl called.

The next pitch was thrown and the 15-year old swung the bat knocking the ball out of the field and into a window.

"Hiiiii! That's the reception room!"

"Strike two."

"I'll get this next one, Tsuna."

"I don't care about that! You're not safe Fiore-san!"

"I didn't even run to home yet." She whined.

"False empire!" Reborn announced and a bunch of men in black suits dragged the brunette away.

"Juuudaime!"

"I meant from-" The screaming boy never got to finish his sentence as an ominous sound approached.

===Insert Hibari Music===

A small 'o' formed the girl's mouth as she stared at the broken window.

"Oops."

"Hahaha such a late reaction!" Yamamoto laughed.

The girl jolted turning around to find the one and only, Hibari. He was holding a knocked out Hibird in his hands.

"Herbivore, I'm going to bite you to death." Fiore ran to the farthest place on the field but Hibari was too fast.

"She's a goner." Tsuna

Curse Hibari for being a devil. She blocked the tonfa by kicking it out of his hands and this made matters worse. Within a second the boy swung and she blacked out.

===Reception Room===

Fiore stood up rubbing the temples of her head; she had seen that her arm had been bandaged. Hibird flew to her shoulder.

"Hibird you're okay!" She held the little bird in her hands.

"Slave, slave!" The bird chirped. Fiore's face paled.

"Herbivore."

"Uh, H-h-hi Hibari-kun."

"Food!" The yellow fluff ball commanded.

"You heard him." Hibari smirked and watched the girl distressed face turn more pale. He grabbed her by the arm; several inches close to her face, pausing. Her cheeks turned to a flushed pink and he tossed her outside with Hibird in the hallway. "Bring the food and if you wake me up, I'll bite you to death."

==Insert Sexy Smirk==

End

Me: Short but I liked it better than my first drabble.

Fiore: I didn't.

Hibird: Slave! Slave!

Fiore: Shhhhh! You're going to wa-

Hibari: *stands over Fiore

Me: Until next Time!

===Insert Scream, Crash, BANG!====


	4. Cherry: SpannerxReader

I DON'T OWN KHR!

SpannerxReader

Dedicated to all you readers out there.

Chapter 4: Cherry

You sneak into Spanner's garage because you are hungry. Soon, you find his secret stash of lollipop and candy, you couldn't resist. Taking in one candy it tasted like cherry, a horrible medicine taste.

"(y/n)-san, what are you doing here?" Spanner came from behind you just as you were about to spit out the horrible candy.

"Nothing…" You mumbled. He glances over at his candy stash and smiles. Leaning down to your height ,he pulls you into a kiss. You didn't know what to say so you stay there frozen. He breaks away for a moment and asks you something.

"How was it (y/n)-san?"

_ was…._

You break away from your thoughts and see the hot blonde smirk at you.

"Are you back on Earth?"

"…." You thought about it for a moment. "Horrible."

He looks at you dumbfounded.

"I don't like cherry." You smirked

Taking his lollipop from his mouth which wasn't the color of red, but (color) popping it into your mouth.

"You wanna try again?"

End

* * *

Me: I was thinking about this all day. Hope you like this?

Spanner: Please leave a review?


	5. Sushi: SqualoxOC

**Chapter 5: Sushi**

SqualoxOc : I'm back to my drabbles. I only own my Ocs!

TYL

_**Snip.**_

"Vraaaaaaaaa! What do you think you're doing Brat?!"

"Xanxus-sama wants sushi! You're a fish!"

"Vraaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm not food!" He stared at the girl.

"Then give me Piogga!"

"No!"

"Squa-chan!~"

"Don't call me that you freak!"

"Bite me."

"Better yet, I'll cut you up and serve you to Xanxus!" Squalo pulled out his sword chasing after the girl.

Fiore ran down the hallway laughing, but was stopped after bumping into her favorite illusionist, Fran.

"Oi Kero-pun, Squa-chan is being mean to me." She complained.

"What do I do?"

"Ara…Hide me?"

"Don't feel like it."

"I'll give you Bel-senpai's crown I stole last night!" He nodded and whispered in her ear.

Squalo was storming behind her at a fast rate.

"Squalo Superbi! I love you!" The man stopped in confusion and anger.

Fiore ran into the boss's office.

"…"

The door opened and wine bottles started to fly through the air. One of them hits Squalo; knocking him out of confusion.

"Ah…Fio what happened?" Fran asked the girl crawling on the floor.

"Xanxus-sama told me that the sushi I brought him was trash!" She held up the strands of white hair.

"Vraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Die you Brat!"

* * *

**Devi:** Oh wow I really miss these! You may not believe me, but Squalo was the hardest for me to write about.


End file.
